csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-1
Skull-1 is an anti-zombie revolver built by the Rex Research Institute in Counter-Strike Online possibly based on the Russian-made MP412 Rex. Overview Skull-1 is a double-action revolver chambered with 7 rounds of .50 Anti-Zombie. It has two firing modes; semi-auto and full-auto fire. Semi-auto fire mode has greater accuracy and does more damage but has lower rate of fire while the full-auto fire mode has higher rate of fire but lower accuracy and does lower damage. Skull-1 is accurate and very powerful against both zombies and humans as a secondary weapon and its performance is maximized at middle to close range combat. It can be very useful at times if you have proper skills though it is slightly inaccurate at long range combat. Advantages *High damage *Critical damage to zombies *High accuracy for a high-caliber revolver *Has Full-auto fire mode *Penetrates Kevlar and multiple objects (up to 5 or 6 objects in a row) *Doesn't affect player's speed *High stun and knock back to zombies *Fast reload time Disadvantages *Expensive *Moderate recoil *Low magazine capacity *Slightly inaccurate at far range *Purchasable only with cash point in event Events China This weapon was resold alongside with Skull-9, M134 Minigun upgrade and Franchi SPAS-12 upgrade on August 29, 2012. Indonesia This weapon is released alongside Decoy, Tempest and M79 Saw off Gold Edition on February 13, 2013. Singapore/Malaysia This weapon is released alongside Big Tree, AS50 Pink Gold and Lightning AR-2 on March 27 2013 Tips *Equip this weapon as your secondary in case you are shocked by Deimos and need to escape. *Use the semi-auto fire mode to kill zombies while full-auto fire mode for escaping. *This weapon can be an appropriate replacement for the Desert Eagle in normal matches. *It is very accurate, aim for the head with semi-firing mode for massive damage (~250+). *Use the semi-auto fire mode when enemy is very far while full-auto fire mode if enemy is close to you. *Not recommended when combining with Deadly Shot due to low clip size. *Shoot zombies when they are in midair to knock them away. not work with heavy types zombies like Deimos, Ganymede or Heavy zombies. *Ain for newly infected zombies as they are weak and easy to kill. Comparison to A mode of Balrog-I Positive *Higher damage (+6) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Less expensive (-$300) Neutral *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Has two firing modes Negative *Less accurate (-1%) *Unable to shoot out explosive ammunition *Lower clip capacity (-3 rounds) Comparison to Desert Eagle Positive *Bullets can penetrates 4 objects *Higher fire rate (+3%) (A Mode) *Higher fire rate (+7%) (B Mode) *High knockback to zombie *Can be fired in full-auto mode Neutral *Same base damage in A mode (47) *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Same magazine size (7 / 35) *Same reload time (2.2 seconds) Negative *More expensive (+$550) *Less accurate (-25%) *Purchaseable by cash points and during special events only Comparison to Colt Anaconda Positive *Higher damage (A mode) *Higher knockback *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Have lower recoil (B mode) Neutral *Both of them can be bought for permanent in cash points *Same magazine capacity ( 7 / 35 ) *Same recoil (A mode) *Same reload time (2.2 seconds) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) Negative *Less accurate (-2%) Gallery V skull1.jpg|View model, semi-auto fire mode Skull1 rapid.jpg|View model, full-auto mode Skull1.gif|Fire and reload animations Skullviews.jpg|World model SKULL-1.jpg|In-game screenshot P02 02.jpg|Taiwan/Hongkong promotional poster indopromo13feb.jpg|Ditto, Indonesia Skill1.jpg|Ditto, China skull1_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Sk1 sg/my poster.jpg|SG/MY poster Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound d9EjRrWUkQE Trivia *Skull-1 is the second revolver that appears in the game. (The first one being Colt Anaconda) *The rapid firing mode is inspired from the original Glock 17 from Half-Life. *This weapon might be based on an unknown model of break-frame revolvers or possibly the Russian-made MP412 Rex or the British-made Enfield revolvers. *Skull-1 will eject shells after firing every shot due to the game mechanism. *There are skulls painting on the gun's barrel. Category:Pistol Category:.50 AZ users Category:Skull series Category:Revolver Category:Rex weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:High knockback weapon Category:Magnum Pistols Category:Weapons